Consumers are constantly on the lookout for a back support pillow that can be used with an automobile seat. Currently, no single add-on pillow has commanded the market and satisfied the consumer desiring lower back support in an automobile. The features believed to be desired in a back support pillow by the consumer are cost, expense, adjustability, portability and ease of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable back support pillow that is relatively inexpensive;
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable back support pillow that is adjustable for different users and different seats;
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable back support pillow that is portable; and
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable back support pillow that is easy for the consumer to use.